


Quiet Moments

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Three months after Oliver and Felicity's impromptu wedding Felicity surprised Oliver with a second wedding ceremony.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason with the most recent spoilers this is what popped into my head..

It was their three month anniversary. Three months since they finally said the words, “I do.” In the midst of a heated battle. A fight they didn’t know if they could win, but they had to do it. They had to take the time to make it official. It could have been their last moments and both Oliver and Felicity wanted to spend them married.

Felicity leaned against Oliver’s desk. She smoothed out her white skirt and nervously fiddled with her equally white blouse.

“You’re a lot more fidgety than usual.”

“Just waiting on you,” she sighed.

“Mhmm,” he raised a brow.

She flashed a smile.

“Well, I’m finished up. We can go home,” he said, standing straight.

“Nope,” she shook her head, making her pony tail whip side to side, “We have to stop by the bunker first.”

He narrowed his eyes, “What are you up to, Mrs. Queen.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she stepped close to him and gripped onto his tie, “You’ll just have to see.”

Felicity leaned up and stole a quick kiss.

They left city hall and made their way down to the bunker. Oliver continued to look at her suspiciously the entire way there. She couldn’t help but think it was amusing. When they arrived everything was fairly dark and quiet. The closer they got to the desks the brighter it became. Felicity’s computers and desk were wrapped with twinkle lights and turned into a makeshift altar. Their friends and family were waiting for them.

Digg stood at the head, while Curtis, Dinah, Thea, Rene, and William stood off to the side. Quentin waited for the two of them, holding a tablet with Donna’s smiling face. She was already getting teary.

“I wanted us to have something just for us,” Felicity said quietly.

Oliver let out a shaky breath. His eyes slowly becoming glassy, “I love you.”

“Then ya might wanna take your place, bud,” Quentin muttered.

“My baby girl,” Donna sobbed, “I finally get to see my baby girl getting married. Since I wasn’t invited to the first wedding,” she sniffled obnoxiously loud.

Oliver leaned in to kiss Felicity’s temple before taking his place next to John.

Felicity took in a deep breath. Quentin held out an arm to walk her down the “aisle” toward the two men. It might not be the dream winter wedding she’d imagined for herself, but it was them. Their little family in the place that had become her second home. She remembered being a lonely young girl nearly six years ago, but Oliver and Digg brought her into their crusade. They gave her friendship and then family. They gave her love. A soulmate and a forever home. Oliver had taught her so much about life and the world around her and she had done the same for him. She would never be more grateful to have Oliver Queen in her life.

She let out a shaky breath as she stood in front of him. He took her hands and smiled. Tears formed in his eyes. She was already having trouble keeping herself from crying.

“We all know why we’re here,” John said, “We waited a really long time for these two to get together and tied the knot. Some longer than others,” he sighed.

Everyone laughed.

“How about some vows?”

Felicity nodded, “Oliver you have given my life so much meaning,” she started, “I wasn’t going anywhere or doing anything…. and then you walked into my office with your bullet riddled laptop,” she sniffled, “I’m so grateful you came to see me that day. You have changed my life for the better. I know you’ll continue to change my life as we grow together. I love you so much.”

He reached a hand up and wiped away her tears, though he had his own streaming down his cheeks.

Oliver sniffled, “You’ve changed my life too. I was lost in the dark. I thought it was impossible to find my way out, but you showed me that there was still light inside me. All I had to do was harness it. You taught me how to smile again. How to be myself again. I continue to learn from you everyday and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I love you more than anything, Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen.”

Donna blew her nose loudly.

John wiped away a tear or two of his own, “You may now kiss the bride.”

They leaned in at the same time. Their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. They may have already been married, but this was real. This was something they deserved. A quiet moment just for them.

Their friends and family hooted and hollered excitedly. Felicity broke the kiss, laughing a little.

Oliver smiled, resting his forehead against hers, “Does this wedding involve a honeymoon as well?” he asked quietly.

She smirked, “Bali for two.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
